


Beats Faster Now

by towardstheair



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my <a href="http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/"><b>schmoop_bingo</b></a>  prompt: caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beats Faster Now

Kris is huddled underneath his jacket, shivering. He doesn't regret coming out to one of Adam's shows, he does regret letting Adam talk him into going for a walk at 3am. It's hard to talk Adam down from a crazy idea though, it's best just to ride it out. Adam is walking ahead, turning back every now and then to smile at Kris. There is so much happy and energy radiating from Adam right now and even despite the cold and the rain Kris can feel, it's hard not to be happy just being near Adam. Kris runs to catch up with Adam, he doesn't know how many times he is going to have to explain to Adam that he has shorter legs than him and can't always keep up.

 

Adam doesn't know where they are. They are both well and truly lost and are probably going to have to call Tommy at some point to come find them. Kris never does well in these situations, lost in a strange place nothing but darken streets around them. It's like something out of a horror movie. It's nice to be near Adam though, Kris is sure Adam would protect him from a crazy serial killer or flesh eating zombie. He let's his mind wander too much all the time because Adam is asking him something and Kris has no idea what he said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nice, Kris. How long as it been since we've seen each other and you're busy daydreaming.” Adam says it with a smile and a slight nudge against him. “I was asking if you enjoyed the show.”

 

Kris nods enthusiastically. “Amazing. As I knew it would be. So much better than watching videos.”

 

“Have you been searching me on you tube again?”

 

“I don't need to when you send me links to the videos like every day.”

 

“I don't do it every day!”

 

Kris shrugs. “Okay... every other day then.”

 

Kris isn't complaining at all. Those emails have long since been the highlight of his day. Mostly because they include Adam telling him random things about his day, how much he misses Kris, pictures of his outfit for the day. Kris tries to send back emails just as interesting but he isn't quite sure explaining in detail the conversations he and Cale have at 2am when they are both nearly passed out by sleep. Adam remembers everything though, small random details of things Kris has written. It catches Kris off guard sometimes because he can't always remember what he has told Adam.

 

“Besides. Tommy sends me links as well.”

 

“Tommy does?”

 

Kris nods and a few more drops of rain hit his face and he did warn Adam that it looked like rain but of course there was nothing that was going to deter him from his brilliant idea.

 

“Why does Tommy send you videos? I thought...”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No.”

 

Kris is in hysterics. He has to stop walking he is laughing that much. Adam is storming off down the street, clearly not impressed with Kris's response to his adorable jealously. It's a strange agreement the two of them have, they both know that getting in deep with a relationship is something neither of them can fully commit to right now. But there is a silent agreement that while both of them can look, neither of them can touch. Kris turns a blind eye to Adam and Tommy's stage antics because he knows exactly what it is. He knows Tommy well enough by now that Adam is not his type. And he knows Adam inside out, and how he acts with Tommy on stage is just part of the show, just like one of the songs, or a dance move, its rehearsed and practised to perfection.

 

Kris runs to catch up with Adam and the rain is falling heavier now, they should try and find their way back soon. “Adam... come on. You've got to admit that's kind of hilarious? Me and Tommy? Really?”

 

Adam huffs. “I know. I just... miss you. You loser.”

 

“I miss you, too. But I'm here now. So there's no need to go into one of your weird moods.”

 

“I don't have weird moods.”

 

“Sure you don't.”

 

Adam's leather jacket is starting to get soaked and it's as if he has only just figured out it's raining. There is mascara across one side of his face where the rain has hit his eye and dripped down across his skin. Kris reaches out to brush it away. “Not waterproof?”

 

Adam shrugs. “I didn't plan this impromptu walk outside in the rain.”

 

“It was your idea though...”

 

“You're not going to let me forget that are you?” Adam smiles and leans in closer to Kris, he looks around the street for anyone that might be around. Which Kris things is stupid because who else would be out in this. Then Adam's lips are on his, insistent and strong. The rain is beating down around them, across their face and lips making the kiss somehow sweeter.

 

When they pull back the rain is falling so hard Kris can barely open his eyes. But he sees Adam for long enough to make out his hair stuck across his forehead, little droplets of rain falling off the ends. He laughs and turns Adam around, climbing up until Adam gets the idea.

 

“You're carrying me back.” Kris whispers it into Adam's ear when Adam finally has a firm hold on him. He whispers against Adam's ear on the way back all the things he particularly loved about the show. Most of them about notes Adam hit, or moves he got dead on. It frustrates Adam and makes him walk faster. Kris has fun.

 

 

 


End file.
